Esboço:Legends:Bruxas de Dathomir
|governo = |posições = Iniciante, Mentor |organizações = *Clã da Montanha Cantante *Clã das Cataratas Enevoadas *Clã da Colina Vermelha *Clã do Rio Sonhador }} *Clã do Rio Frenético *Clã do Grande Canyon |seitas = Nightsisters/Nightbrothers |quarteis = |lingua = *Paeciano *Básico |afiliado = *Consórcio Hapes *Sol Negro *Consórcio Zann *Confederação dos Sistema Independentes *Nova República *Federação Galáctica das Alianças Livres |hidec = |texto = Livro da Lei |divindades = |lugares = Dathomir |artefatos = |cerimonias = |feriados = Festa de Inverno |hideh = |fundação = c. 600 ABY |planeta = Dathomir |fundador = Allya |colapso = |hideo = |membros = *Augwynne Djo *Teneniel Djo *Tenel Ka Djo *Kirana Ti *Damaya *Ros Lai *Charal }} *Sai Sircu *Yansu Grjak *Mighella *Lomi Plo |era = *Era da Ascensão do Império *Era da Rebelião *Era da Nova República *Era da Nova Ordem Jedi }} As '''Bruxas de Dathomir' (também referidas como qualquer Dathomirianas ou Dathomiri) foram um grupo de Humanas Sensitivas à Força nativas do planeta Dathomir. Elas também eram conhecidas como Filhas de Allya em homenagem à sua fundadora, a Cavaleira Jedi Allya, que foi banida para o planeta em torno de 600 ABY, e que elas consideravam como sua antepassada. Durante o tempo de reinado do Império Galáctico, as descendentes de Allya tinham se dividido em clãs dominadas por mulheres que foram nomeados após marcos regionais. Cada clã tinha um conjunto único de regras em relação sobre o uso da Força, mas todos os clãs mantinham uma regra acima de todas as outras: "Nunca ceder ao mal". Aparições *''Boba Fett: Hunted'' * * * * * * * *''Boba Fett: Pursuit'' * * *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Ewoks: The Battle for Endor'' *''X-wing: Solo Command'' *''The Courtship of Princess Leia'' *''Jedi Search'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Darksaber'' * *''Jedi Academy: Leviathan'' *''Tyrant's Test'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Heirs of the Force'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Shadow Academy'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Lost Ones'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Lightsabers'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Darkest Knight'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Under Siege'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Shards of Alderaan'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Diversity Alliance'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Delusions of Grandeur'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Bounty'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Emperor's Plague'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Return to Ord Mantell'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Trouble on Cloud City'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Crisis at Crystal Reef'' *''Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' *''Star by Star'' *''Dark Journey'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Tempest'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Inferno'' *''Fury'' *''Revelation'' *''Backlash'' }} Fontes *''The Illustrated Star Wars Universe'' *''Cracken's Threat Dossier'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Roleplaying Game: Saga Edition Core Rulebook'' * *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''Threats of the Galaxy'' * * *''The Essential Atlas'' *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Complete Season Three'' *''Book of Sith: Secrets from the Dark Side'' Notas e referências Links Externos * Categoria:Cultura de Dathomir Categoria:Dathomiri Categoria:Organizações baseadas na Força Categoria:Espécies sensitivas à Força Categoria:Raças humanas